


Аутсайдер

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Pets, Rabbits, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула выглядел… злым. Нет, вы не подумайте, он любил животных, но когда они на голову прыгают — это не есть хорошо.Сразу хочется кого-то убить…— Сначала крыса. Потом ёж. Потом пираньи. Позже — котята. Теперь вот крольчата. А дальше что? Дельфина в отель привезёте?!
Kudos: 2





	Аутсайдер

Когда Квазимодо приручил бессмертную крысу Эсмеральду, хозяйку норки в кладовке, Дракула не был против. Был очень даже «за».  
Когда юная Мэйвис притащила из леса ёжика и, вместо того чтобы выпить его, дала ему кличку и поселила в своей комнате, Дракула вздохнул. Но официально тоже не был против (неофициально ёж потом куда-то делся, а куда — никому не известно).  
Когда в озере завелись пираньи — потомки питомицы Вольфыча — Дракула махнул рукой. И тоже не был против. Ну, почти. Самую малость.  
Когда котята Джонатана устроили ему «тёмную», разбежавшись по отелю во всех направлениях, — а самый наглый, рыжий, даже на стену залез, — Дракула отсчитал зятя. Против он был, но самую малость, а вскоре и вовсе был очарован одним из сереньких усатых близнецов.  
Но когда кролик спрыгнул ему на голову откуда-то сверху, терпение графа лопнуло. Ну, бомбанул он малость. С кем не бывает?  
— Чей? — рыкнув он, держа за шкурку упитанного пушистого кроля и с мрачной миной разглядывая друзей и семью.  
Франкенштейн, Нюся, Вольфыч, Ванда, Мюррей, Мэйвис и Джонатан переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами.  
— Явно не наш, — заметил оборотень. — В противном случае от него бы только ушки остались.  
— А чей тогда? — Дракула выглядел… злым. Нет, вы не подумайте, он любил животных, но когда они на голову прыгают — это не есть хорошо.  
Сразу хочется кого-то убить…  
— Сначала крыса. Потом ёж. Потом пираньи. Позже — котята. Теперь вот крольчата. А дальше что? Дельфина в отель привезёте?!  
— Да говорю же тебе, это не мы! Может, это питомец кого-то из людей?  
Дракула задумался. И такое могло быть. А пока он думал, кролику наскучило болтаться в чужих руках, и он дал обидчику хорошего пенделя. От всей своей широкой души.  
А уж какие у него когти — мама, не горюй…  
— Ах ты ж!.. (Штук сорок ругательств, самое мягкое из которых на русском ТВ бы запиликали. Самые страшные вампир даже переводить не стал — так на вампирском и прошипел.) Я тебя сейчас укокошу, сукин сын!  
— Драк!  
— А, ну да, не сукин, — Дракула потёр ноющую руку. — Ты, кролячий сын, куда улепётываешь? А ну иди сюда!  
Кролик же, почувствовав свободу, медлить не стал. Прыг, прыг — и он в коридоре.  
Дракула так просто обиды не прощает. Даже если сам виноват. И он — шмыг в коридор.  
И столкнулся…

***

— Его зовут Аутсайдер, — сглотнув, произнёс Гриффин.  
Дракула зыркнул голубым взглядом на самозваного Аутсайдера. Кроль смирно сидел на руках невидимки, не пытаясь сбежать или укусить.  
— Какого Дьявола он забыл в моём доме?!  
— Он мой питомец.  
— Я не разрешал тебе заводить никаких питомцев!  
— Есть вещи, которые ты не можешь мне запретить, граф, — вдруг тихо и зло прошипел Гриффин. — Я имею право завести друга. Того, для кого я буду не просто игрушкой или вещью!  
Дракула зарычал и отшатнулся:  
— Благодари меня хотя бы за то, что я пощадил тебя! Сохранил твою никчёмную жизнь, сделал бессмертным!  
— Не тебе решать, насколько моя жизнь никчёмна, — неожиданно ответил невидимка.  
— Чтобы завтра же этого твоего Аутсайдера тут не было.  
— Тогда я тоже уйду.  
— Не посмеешь!  
Гриффин тихо и грустно засмеялся:  
— Посмею, граф, ещё как посмею… Лучше сразу умереть, чем тосковать в неволе.  
Дракула отшатнулся, и взгляд его немного прояснился. Лишь ему одному было дано видеть Гриффина, несмотря на его невидимость. И то, насколько печальным тот выглядел, отрезвило его.  
— Чтобы мне на голову он больше на падал, — ограничился предостережением вампир. Он пробирался к выходу из кладовой, не слыша благодарностей невидимки, прокручивая в голове его слова.  
«Плохой я хозяин. Надо следить за состоянием тех, кого приручил. Даже если он — сын ненавистного тебе человека…»  
У выхода Дракула обернулся. Гриффин глядел на него, его зелёные глаза блестели в полутьме.  
Аутсайдер смотрел прямо в глаза вампиру. Во взоре его виднелось одобрение…


End file.
